


烟笑肉肉

by Yikeyezi



Category: all浮生, 烟笑
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yikeyezi/pseuds/Yikeyezi





	烟笑肉肉

外面的天已经黑了很久了，时针也已经指向了12，烟烟拖着疲惫的身体打开了房门，就看见自家宝贝穿着自己的衬衫半躺在床上，看着电视。浴室还残留着水汽，她似乎刚刚洗完了澡，头发还有些湿的，没擦，就这么随意的散着，带水的的发丝染湿了那件薄薄的白衬衫，让衣服紧紧的贴在了浮生的身上。她已经有些困了，脑袋小鸡啄米似的一下一下的落，可还是强撑着精神，和烟烟打了声招呼，“欢迎回家，辛苦了。”

 

烟烟走了过去，双手支撑在床上，和浮生交换了一个带着酒香味的亲吻，嘴唇和嘴唇的摩擦，两舌的交缠，也不知过了多久，浮生因为窗户里吹进来的冷风而轻轻的颤抖，烟烟这才松开了嘴，捏了捏她的脸，过去关窗。关好窗，拉上窗帘，转过身，就看见那个小妮子大剌剌的趴在床上，丝毫不知道自己已经走光了，两条细嫩的腿在床上晃来晃去，隐约能看见上次和她一起买的黑色蕾丝胖次。烟烟走过去在她的屁股上拍了一下，“这位女士，注意坐姿，你现在可是走光了呢。”

 

听到这儿，浮生笑了起来，“反正我人都是你的了，这点还需要注意嘛。”浮生从床上爬了起来，跨坐在烟烟的腿上，环住她的脖子，把头埋在烟烟的脖子那里，在她耳边说到，“再说了，我是故意的～你不喜欢吗”“喜欢”烟烟搂紧浮生的腰肢，这才发现，这丫头衬衫里面竟然是真空的，胸前的纽扣也只是随随便便系了两颗纽扣，要不是被她这几年强迫浮生改的习惯，她可能会洗完澡就这么一丝不挂了走出来，甚至连胖次都不会穿上。烟烟的眼神微低，从这个角度，能把浮生的身材看的清清楚楚。无论是两个让她爱不释手的小山丘还是平坦的小腹和可爱的肚脐，她都喜欢得紧，再到下面......那块被黑色蕾丝胖次所遮挡住的地方......她依然记得她们的第一次，那时候的浮生有多美丽，多迷人，就好像罂粟一样，深深地吸引着她，那一晚的她们都很青涩，她们红着脸，坦诚相待，颤抖的手抚过对方的每一寸皮肤，她们亲吻着，体验者灵肉合一的快感以及愉悦。

 

“笑笑。”烟烟的嗓音有些低沉和沙哑，她的手伸进了宽大的衬衫，揉捏着可爱的小白兔，她的手法娴熟，一看就是已经干了不止一次两次了，“你今晚是在勾引我吗。”她没等浮生的回答，就吻上了那软的像果冻一样，滋味甜美的唇瓣。昏暗的房间里，只开着床头柜上的小灯，电视里还放着不知道哪个频道的纪录片，在正中央的双人床上，一对深陷情欲中的两个姑娘正吻的忘情，跨坐在那个姑娘腿上的女子身上的白衬衫已经被脱的差不多了，松松垮垮的挂在手腕上，她的身上泛着粉色，两眼迷离，隐约还能听见几声不太响的“烟烟”、喘息声和稀碎的呻吟。

 

烟烟把浮生压在了柔软的大床上，顺着她的下巴，一路吻到了双丘，在那里，狠狠的嘬了几口，留下了几颗草莓印。


End file.
